


sweet lemon, salted caramel.

by winniewinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Minor Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Random & Short, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Sweet, he's just a clingy lil shit, i guess, not in a bad way, not jaewin don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniewinko/pseuds/winniewinko
Summary: sicheng was – and still is – like that. telling jaehyun he’s dumb, but always joining him doing dumb stuff, or at least support him when he couldn’t. when jaehyun sprained his ankle from playing soccer (when sicheng told him not to play), sicheng was the one who aided him. he might have a foul-mouth, but he has a kind heart and good-will.or:jaehyun is dumb, competitive, clingy – and gets jealous of his own brother. sicheng loves him nonetheless.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	sweet lemon, salted caramel.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of Spite because my sister anise keeps shitting on the lemon biscuits I love and because I miss jaewin (again). honestly this has no plot, just... Fluff. 'cause you know I'm a sucker for jaewin fluff, but the fics in the tags are mostly angst or smut, so here's my two cents. enjoy nonetheless.

when the car comes to an abrupt halt at the red light, jaehyun lets out a string of cusses. next to him sicheng shakes his head, simply scrolling through his social media feed, even if he knows the motion sickness will kick in at any moment. jaehyun keeps blabbering about how they’re running late, but honestly he’s the one to blame for taking half an hour picking an outfit.

when his mind finally spins, sicheng chucks his phone away. jaehyun’s fingers drum loudly against the steering wheel, brows knitted in annoyance. his favorite song is playing but he’s not even humming along. he looks too bummed that sicheng thinks even (believe it or not) _he_ can’t lift jaehyun’s mood up, so he doesn’t bother.

cracking the glovebox open, sicheng spots a clear plastic wrap right away and takes it. it’s some cheap brandless lemon biscuits, that doesn’t taste exactly like lemon but doesn’t taste like anything either, so sicheng decides it’s lemon by the citrusy taste. besides, it’s good enough so he won’t complain.

jaehyun glances at him, wincing. he’s never a big fan of that biscuits, called them lemon imposters that failed in being imposters.

“ you’re eating those again .”

sicheng shrugs, popping another one into his mouth. they leave a minty aftertaste on his tongue. “ it’s good .”

“ it tastes like those cheap air freshener taeyong likes to use .”

“ first of all, it’s febreze ,” sicheng corrects. “ and hyung will have your head for calling febreze cheap .”

“ he’ll have yours for eating when we’re supposed to have dinner with him .”

“ these are just snacks. besides, how do you even know what febreze tastes like ?”

sicheng pauses when he makes eyes contact with jaehyun. somehow, he could just imagine jaehyun drinking febreze right from its bottle, and he snorts in attempt not to laugh. as if jaehyun could read his mind, he deadpans sicheng and thus earned a giggle from the chinese. jaehyun looks away and pretends to be annoyed when sicheng could clearly see he’s fighting a smile.

“ whatever. the point is those suck .” jaehyun says.

“ it’s good .” sicheng repeats, munching loudly just to be annoying. judging by the look on jaehyun’s face, he’s more bothered by the fact sicheng called those biscuits good rather than eating loudly. 

“ it’s not even lemon !”

“ yeah but it’s sweet .”

“ just because it’s _sweet_ doesn’t mean it’s _good_ .” 

“ you should know by now in my dictionary those two mean the same thing .” sicheng replies simply. he tosses the empty plastic wrap back into the glovebox, dusting off the crumbs from his laps. 

jaehyun rolls his eyes fondly, a small smile on his lips. the traffic light turns green and he drives off, but his free hand finds its way into sicheng’s. sicheng smirks in victory, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend’s, throwing his gaze out the window. seems like he’s wrong. he could always lift jaehyun’s mood up even by doing the stupidest, littlest thing.

taeyong, jaehyun’s half-brother, lives a few blocks from them but due to jaehyun’s work, they rarely visit. that’s why taeyong makes it compulsory for them to have dinner at his place at least once a month. it wouldn’t be half insufferable — since taeyong is a good company and a great cook — if his other half-brother, lee donghyuck, isn’t there.

regretfully, when jaehyun pulls over at the lawn, donghyuck’s bright smile that could rival the sun is the first thing they see.

“ winwin hyung !” he shouts, eyes brighter than the stars above.

jaehyun sighs as he slams his door shut and sicheng giggles. sicheng pats his boyfriend’s back and pecks his cheek; but before jaehyun could relish in the short sweet act, donghyuck snatches sicheng away from him.

“ winwin hyung, winwin hyung !” donghyuck says in his high-pitched, whiny voice he always has when sicheng is around. jaehyun finds it terribly annoying. “ I got a new game, hyung bought it for me and you need to check it out. I’m already so good at it, even yong hyung can’t beat me. you need to see it !”

the competitive side in jaehyun wants to beat donghyuck in whatever game he was talking about for stealing his boyfriend, but he decides that’s too childish. the thing is — he despises it when donghyuck steals sicheng away from him, because that means he won’t get him back until after dinner.

taeyong emerges from the kitchen as they get in. he smiles when he sees sicheng, fond look on his face and it reminds jaehyun of their mother somehow. taeyong has always been similar to their mother, to be frank, while jaehyun inherits his late father’s features.

taeyong engulfs sicheng into a hug and squishes his cheeks, cooing like sicheng’s a baby – while the chinese grimaces at the skin-ship. jaehyun wants to rescue him, but donghyuck is also hugging him from behind so it’s a waste.

“ there you are, winwinie. it’s been a month since I’ve seen you. you look so thin! did you lose weight ?” taeyong says, like he’s some elderly woman. he _always_ act like sicheng’s grandparent and jaehyun can’t stress it enough.

his brothers warmed up to sicheng quicker than they had ever did with his previous partners. maybe it’s just because sicheng is... well, sicheng. as mark said, he just draws people in like a black hole, sooner or later you’d be simping over him no matter platonically or romantically. it’s called the winwin effect. and honestly, jaehyun thinks it’s true, being one of the victim himself. 

“ I’m fine, hyung. I’ve been eating well ,” sicheng replies and struggles his way out from the leech, that is lee donghyuck. “ jaehyun’s been taking cooking classes .”

taeyong turns to jaehyun, a brow raised. “ why do you pay money for those stuff when I could teach you for free ?”

jaehyun shrugs. he has multiple reasons for that, (1) his competitive ass will turn the supposed-cooking-class into a battle because ever since he’s little, he always wants to be better than his hyung. and (2), learning to cook from taeyong means he has to admit, at least indirectly, that his hyung is better than him in one aspect and jung jaehyun will never do that. but nobody has to know. especially sicheng, who thinks his ego is getting out-of-hand (not true).

“ I don’t want to bother. besides, chengie thinks it’s good for me to go out and make friends .” jaehyun says, and sicheng nods.

“ mhm, but it looks like he’s making more foes than friends .”

taeyong chuckles, ushering them to the dining table. “ why am I not surprised ?”

sicheng compliments taeyong for the fragrant smell and taeyong brushes him off with _you hadn’t even ate it yet_ — while in the other hand, donghyuck pushes him away before jaehyun could sit next to sicheng. he sighs and sits across his boyfriend, glaring at the devil.

“ whoa ,” sicheng’s face lights up when taeyong places a plate of butter chicken in front of him. “ this looks delicious. I’m starving .”

“ you ate those biscuits in the car .” jaehyun reminds, crossing his arms.

“ biscuits don’t satisfy a hungry stomach, jaehyun .”

“ you fed him only biscuits ?” taeyong chimes in, looking scandalized and seconds away from smacking jaehyun for not feeding sicheng properly.

“ we ate before we left. but we got stuck in a traffic. besides, he’s always hungry, it doesn’t count .”

sicheng scoffs but he can’t deny it either. donghyuck goes on about the game his brother bought for him, begging for sicheng to play with him until sicheng agrees. taeyong scolds him, telling him to let sicheng have a peaceful dinner for once without his whining. jaehyun smirks at the youngest’s defeated face and donghyuck kicks his leg under the table.

“ have some more, winnie .” taeyong says as he keeps adding more meat to sicheng’s plate.

sicheng smiles, cheeks full with food. “ thanks, hyung .”

jaehyun shoots sicheng a _look_ , and the chinese deadpans him. he knows his boyfriend well and he knows the look means he’s getting competitive. 

jaehyun raises his chopsticks and sicheng mouths a ‘no’ with narrowed eyes, but jaehyun pretends he doesn’t heard and dumps a generous amount of chicken into sicheng’s plate. the chinese groans silently. 

jaehyun grins. “ eat more, bao .”

at the end, when he looks dumbly cute with his dimples, sicheng couldn’t get mad at him. he huffs and stuffs himself with the food on his plate, much to jaehyun’s delight.

**time-skip.**

after dinner, sicheng keeps his promise to play the game with donghyuck. the game’s pretty tricky, and he keeps getting lost in the storyline, but all in all it’s quite fun. thanks god sicheng spends most of his time by playing games, so he’s not really far behind donghyuck.

“ you’re already so good at this, hyung ,” donghyuck says when the game ends. “ I’ve been teaching yong hyung for three weeks and he still suck .”

“ you’re so dead if he hears you .” jaehyun comments from the couch, watching them while eating popcorn. donghyuck sticks a tongue out at him.

“ snitches get stitches !”

sicheng giggles. “ don’t mind him ,” he assures donghyuck, earning a pout from jaehyun but he pays no mind to it. “ let’s play another round .”

jaehyun rolls his eyes. he’s been waiting for thirty minutes but never once did sicheng pay attention to him, all thanks to donghyuck’s stupid game. huffing, he gets up and walks to the kitchen with the empty bowl in hand.

taeyong is washing the dishes, because as far as jaehyun’s convinced he can never stand piling dirty dishes in the sink even for a few hours. he’s a clean freak. sometimes from what donghyuck tells him – the horror of taeyong scolding him for his slightly-messy room – jaehyun’s glad he moved out.

“ hyuck is stealing my boyfriend .” jaehyun says. he tries his best not to pout but he does.

taeyong hums, barely lifting his head up. 

“ again .” he adds, like a five-year old sicheng insists he is.

“ and you came to me to sulk ?”

“ can you do anything about it ?”

taeyong chuckles, shaking his head. “ you should’ve known better by now that he even won’t listen to me when it comes to winwin ,” he takes the empty bowl from jaehyun’s bowl and rinses it. “ plus, at least sicheng is comfortable. if he’s not, he would’ve pushed hyuck away at the first place .”

jaehyun sighs. he knows it’s true. when sicheng gets uncomfortable he wouldn’t hesitate to show it, at least by his face. 

silence falls between them. after washing a few more plates, taeyong looks up to jaehyun with a brow lifted.

“ you’re not jealous of your own brother, are you ?” 

“ god, no ,” jaehyun makes a face. donghyuck isn’t even sicheng’s type, anyways (as harsh as that sounds). “ I just want sicheng back .”

taeyong snorts. “ clingy .”

“ shut up. you’re not one to speak .”

jaehyun thinks back of the times whenever he and sicheng hang out with ten. most of the time ten will be occupied with his phone, half-heartedly listening to what the couple say and smile alone like a (lovestruck) maniac. when asked, it’s always taeyong he’s texting. sicheng often roll his eyes fondly and teases ten for that they’ll be in-laws.

“ guess we all inherited mom’s genes for that .” taeyong smiles, drying his hand. 

jaehyun meets taeyong’s eyes. they barely talk about their parents with each other, albeit being siblings. it’s an unspoken rule, given their parents’ dark past, and talking about them lead to unfortunate events more often than not. but it’s true, to be fair. jaehyun nods with the faintest trace of smile.

“ I guess …”

“ look, it’s pretty late ,” taeyong pauses. “ why don’t you and winwin stay over? it doesn’t look like hyuck will let him go anytime soon, anyways .”

jaehyun looks back at the living room. sicheng jumps in victory, a bright grin on his face, while donghyuck groans. he smiles.

“ mhm, sounds nice .” 

taeyong’s face lights up. “ I cleaned your room, it should be enough for you two. I don’t want winwin to sleep in the guest room after the havoc donghyuck’s friends caused .”

“ I don’t want that either ,” jaehyun scrunches his nose. “ thanks, hyung .”

“ you’re welcome. just please feed winwin better .”

jaehyun punches his shoulder gently, telling him to stop spoiling sicheng. taeyong laughs.

with a tiny smile, jaehyun marches back to the living room. sicheng is still jumping around, and he beams when he spots his boyfriend.

“ bao, great timing! look, I’ve won !” he gestures to the tv, with the numbers _1127_ next to _1119_ on the screen. jaehyun assumes they’re the scores.

“ good job ,” jaehyun smiles and pecks sicheng’s cheek. “ but I think that’d be enough for tonight .”

donghyuck looks up from the floor. “ but I wanna play with winwin hyung again! I can’t accept this .”

“ you have to accept your defeat, hyuck .” sicheng sings playfully, dancing around. jaehyun grins watching him.

“ you cheated !” hyuck accuses, adjusting his position from lying to sitting.

“ no I didn’t !”

“ I want another match !”

“ I said, that’s enough .” jaehyun chimes in, growling lowly. sicheng raises a brow in amusement and stops dancing.

“ killjoy ,” donghyuck huffs and turns the tv off. “ fine, fine. night, winwin hyung !”

“ night, kiddo ,” sicheng ruffles donghyuck’s hair before jaehyun drags him upstairs. when they’re out of earshot, sicheng leans in to jaehyun. “ that growl was hot .”

jaehyun smirks, slapping sicheng’s ass. sicheng yelps and smacks his shoulder, cheeks rosy, earning a hearty laugh from jaehyun.

jaehyun’s room is exactly like how he’s left it. well, except that it’s cleaner, so taeyong didn’t lie. the room is painted in different shades of blue – while the furnitures are mostly white. his eyes go wide when he spots his old girl-band poster and rips it off right away, to sicheng’s amusement.

seeing jaehyun’s ears turn red, sicheng rolls his eyes and throws himself onto jaehyun’s bed. “ c’mon, you act like I wasn’t here during your snsd phase .”

that’s one con dating your best friend, jaehyun thinks. they were there for most of your life and they know everything about you, everything – even your cringiest phases.

but that could also be a pro.

“ you better don’t tell hyuck, or I’ll bring up your exo past .” 

“ come on !” sicheng groans. “ I wasn’t quarter as obsessed, okay. at least I didn’t hang posters in my room .” 

“ mhm, reminds me of the time you bawled when the three members leave ?”

it happens too fast. sicheng throws a pillow straight at jaehyun, sending him tumbling back.

“ shut up .” he hisses, eyes narrowed.

jaehyun barks out a laugh as he gets on the bed and crawls to sicheng. sicheng looks up at him, deadpan, even when jaehyun smiles down at him and caresses his cheeks. his boyfriend grins. 

seeing the playful look on jaehyun’s face, sicheng tries to push him away yet to no avail. jaehyun dips his head into the crook of sicheng’s neck, leaving butterflies kisses and kittenish licks, because he knows it’s sicheng’s ticklish spot. sicheng squirms.

“ get off me. you smell like caramel !”

“ you like sweet stuff .” jaehyun says nonchalantly.

“ I don’t like you .”

" liar, liar, pants on fire ," jaehyun smirks. “ don’t you wanna taste it ?” he asks, licking his lips teasingly.

sicheng looks up through his long lashes, pushing jaehyun to the edge of sanity. he doesn’t say anything – he doesn’t have to, because he grabs jaehyun’s collar and catches his lips into a kiss.

jaehyun bites slightly on sicheng’s bottom lip, sliding his tongue in. sicheng could taste the salted caramel in his mouth. arms wrapped around jaehyun, he plays with the hair on jaehyun’s nape, as he lies comfortably on the mattress.

pressing sicheng onto the bed, jaehyun’s hand travels to his sun-kissed thighs that are exposed by his too-short shorts. his nails dig into sicheng’s skin, deep enough to leave crescent-shaped marks, not to draw blood or hurt him. sicheng groans against his lips and jaehyun smirks.

sicheng breaks the kiss and pecks jaehyun’s dimple before he completely pushes his boyfriend off. jaehyun gasps in mock offense and shock.

“ don’t be so dramatic. I’m tired .” 

they lie in comfortable silence after that. the room is dark, yet jaehyun’s hand somehow finds its way to sicheng’s again. the glow-in-the-dark stars-shaped stickers he plastered on his ceiling when he was thirteen were still there – and it brings a smile to his lips. back then sicheng had helped him to put them there, albeit telling jaehyun it was a stupid idea.

sicheng was – and still is – like that. telling jaehyun he’s dumb, but always joining him doing dumb stuff, or at least support him when he couldn’t. when jaehyun sprained his ankle from playing soccer (when sicheng told him not to play), sicheng was the one who aided him. he might have a foul-mouth, but he has a kind heart and good-will.

it’s the same thing when jaehyun’s parents passed away.

jaehyun only found out he has half-siblings after his parents died. turns out their mother had an affair with his father; it resulted in his birth and they kept it a secret for ten years. jaehyun never knew. he thought it was just him and his parents. a perfect family. but in reality, they were anything but that.

after his parents died, taeyong and donghyuck’s father raised him. he was always kind and supportive, but jaehyun couldn’t stop thinking that he’s an outcast, a black hole in the family.

it’s always sicheng who assures him he’s not.

 _“ so your mom cheated on their dad with yours. so she gave birth to you. so she did something awful. and so what ?”_ sicheng had said nonchalantly, one time they were hanging out at a park when they were fifteen. _“ I don’t see why it’s your fault. in fact I think you’re one of the victim .”_

since that day, jaehyun developed a crush on sicheng. it wasn’t until they’re eighteen that he got enough balls to ask him out.

sicheng had smiled then, punching his shoulder. _“ took you long enough .”_

a light squeeze around his hand brings him back to reality.

“ you’re thinking, aren’t you ?” the same sweet voice, only now a few octaves deeper. sicheng is looking at him when jaehyun turns.

jaehyun smiles. he takes their intertwined hands and kisses the knuckles of sicheng’s. “ of you .”

“ ‘course you are, mister romantic ,” sicheng rolls his eyes playfully and sits up, rearranging his pillows. “ now, off to sleep .”

jaehyun watches him. “ sicheng .”

“ what ?”

“ do you love me ?”

sicheng pauses. he leans closer to jaehyun, lips ghosting atop his boyfriend’s. “ of course I do ,” he says, sweeping a hand through jaehyun’s hair, then louder, “ if I don’t, I wouldn’t have put up with your ego and dumbassery for half my life, dumbass .”

jaehyun grins, pulling sicheng down for a chaste kiss.

“ love you more, bao .”

“ this isn’t a competition .” sicheng remarks fondly.

“ it is ,” jaehyun retorts when sicheng wraps them both with the blanket. he snuggles closer to sicheng’s side, smiling and takes sicheng's hand. “ and I’m winning .”

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh I hope that was at least entertaining, kudos and comments are always highly appreciated. have a good day loves x  
> p.s: originally i was going to insert hyuck being an aespa fanboy, but I decided against it. well, at least you know.  
> will post this on my wattpad eventually : sillyseo


End file.
